When Life Gives You Lemons, It's Complicated
by TimeTickingCloser
Summary: A girl gets a little tied up between these two peculiar worlds. Hecate decides that she would be the person to guide her little pet world into the right direction and sends her and other people onto a quest to protect the wizarding world. [ABANDONED}
1. The Start of a New Story - Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story on this site. I will be pleased to say that if you want, you could review this story.** **But please, do not criticize this unless it's** **CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. If it can help me get better at writing this, then** **please and thank you. Criticizing does not mean saying things like this, "EWW thIS** **STORY IS BAD!11!"** **It doesn't help. Woah, that's a lot of pleases. Well, that's all I'm gonna say. More notes on the bottom. I** **do not own the Harry Potter or** **Percy Jackson series, Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling do.**

* * *

 **OC P.O.V  
-**

When life gives me lemons, well, I also make lemonade. Very optimistic and positive outlook, right? Well, yeah. But it just doesn't help that I _know_ about the wizarding and godly world. As in, I know about those demigods and wizards you might've heard about. It's actually pretty frustrating. There are things that you didn't have to know or even need to know. But you know what? I just happen to be born a "special" person.

You might think it's pretty cool to see through all of the protection they put on themselves, and I have to admit, it is pretty cool. But then, it also gets you stuck between conflicts and things that don't even have contact with you. But hey, apparently that's called being special in this situation.

My name is Jack. No, not short for Jaquelyn, or any other way you spell that name. My parents were probably thinking by the time I was born, "How about we give her a _special_ name!" I'm not bothered by it, I've grown used to it. Now going into the basics, I was born in America, specifically the United States, and then when I was 9, I lived in London for a few years. Let's just say I've seen some weird stuff during the summers I spent there.

Like one day I saw a car flying over the town and honestly, I still don't know exactly who was flying it. Either I did meet them and they didn't tell me, or I just didn't meet them. But anyway back to America, I have seen some weird stuff too, like when I was at Hoover Dam, I saw a guy stabbing a girl with a sword, but then the sword just went _through_. Then walking skeletons appeared and I just didn't know what to say. Enough stalling, let's get to the story.

In London, a few years back, a met a very peculiar girl. She had dirty blonde hair and her eyebrows made her look permanently surprised. We were by the Leaky Cauldron, don't ask why I was even near the pub, just go along with it. She came up to me and suddenly, her voice light, said, "Your head is filled with wrackspurts," and left.

"Um, excuse me, what?" I asked. But it was too late, she was gone. I immediately started going after her only to come to a brick wall behind the building. Except, it wasn't really a brick wall. There was an opening and what I saw was astonishing. There were people running around the area and more buildings were structured. I even saw a kid with what looked like... A stick? But I didn't get to see more. The wall closed up and I couldn't do a thing, or at least I didn't know what to do.

"She couldn't have gone over here... That was just an illusion! Right?" I asked myself repeatedly. I wanted to go in, to climb the wall, but there was nothing that could support me.

I sighed and walked away only to hear a rumbling behind me, and then I was hit with something. At first, nothing happened. I only felt a little pain, but just a few seconds later, my brain started to go fuzzy, and white dots filled my head. I couldn't see, and then a massive headache started.

I started to space out a bit, but at the same time, I was trying to handle the pain. I didn't know what to do, and it scared me. Trying to suppress the feeling as hard as I could, I made out two voices talking to each other behind me.

"Dude! You're not supposed to use magic outside of school! Much less on a Muggle!"

"I know, but just look! They saw this place! They're not supposed to know we exist!"

Magic? What's a Muggle? I asked these questions to myself before I couldn't even think straight anymore. Then I blacked out.  
-

I woke up in a building. Questions were still floating everywhere and I felt helpless. I looked around and saw other people lying down. It more or less like a hospital, I couldn't explain it. I stirred and made a weird groggily noise. A boy with golden hair and tanned skin turned around and walked over to me.

"Finally! You're awake. It's been five days since you first came here."

I sat up. I didn't really know what to say, as I was lost at words. I didn't know where I was, who he was, or even what to think anymore. It all felt unreal.

"I'm sorry, but where am I? And, who are you?" I asked, making sure that he doesn't touch me.

"Don't- be scared, my name is Will Solace, son of Apollo. I'm a healer, and right now you're in Long Island, New York."

What? That can't be. I was in, um, in London a few minutes ago! What has the world come to be? How could've I traveled across the sea so quickly? London was an ocean away, right? And did this dude just say he was the son of Apollo? More and more questions kept erupting and I just couldn't take it. My mind isn't small, I know that. I'm able to get good grades and memorize certain passages in books. Heck, I'm even able to memorize whole soundtracks. But right now, it felt like something was trying to push away all of this. And I hated it.

"Um, excuse me, gosh, I must be hearing things, but did you just say you were the son of Apollo? Like as in that sun god or something? And, uh, how did I get here?"

He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, yeah. I'm a demigod." What?

"You were brought here as a request from Hecate, the goddess of magic, from what I've heard. People were speculating that you're a mortal, and that's why Hecate had to ask for you to be able to be brought in, but I doubt that. No mortal could cross the protection borders the camp puts up."

Okay, seriously, it sounded so ridiculous at first. But he sounded serious.

I thought to myself in confusion. This can't be possible, can it? I mean, I recall the words magic and muggle, but I have exactly no clue what the latter meant. And then demigod and goddess, and- mortal? It's like saying that he was immortal. Then the realization hit me.

"Are you telling me that the gods are real? Like, you didn't directly say it but you were implying that they were. But that can't be possible, right? I mean, I was always taught that it was myth- mythology."

"Woah, slow down. Yes, the gods are real. You're at Camp Half-Blood right now, a place demigods would stay at."

I was going to ask more until a sharp pain entered my head. It felt like if a piece of glass was suddenly lodged into my brain.

"Agh!" I groaned.

"Are you okay!?" Will asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, obviously lying. I started to clutch my head. "I think I should just leav-" I was cut off by the sound of his voice.

"Absolutely not! Just because you're awake, doesn't mean you have enough energy to move. Now lay back down."

* * *

 **Well, that's it for now! Questions that might be asked answered;**

1\. " **Will there be romance?" No, there will be no romance. It isn't the main topic, and honestly, I'm bad at writing romance. There will be mentions** **of canon couples but** **all in all, no romance.**

 **2\. "Is Jack going to be a demigod or witch?" Honestly, I have no clue. I was going to have her as a little mortal/Muggle Hecate likes to play** **around with but now I'm having second thoughts on it. I'm probably going to keep it though, to stick to the "special" persona.**

 **3\. "Are you planning to make this a series?" No. Maybe if I have time, or if I actually enjoy what came out of this, then yeah. Maybe.**

 **4\. "Update schedule?" As for updates, I'm planning once or twice a week. I might have things to do, so the most is usually a chapter when I'm** **busy. I might update early if I'm feeling happy. Chapters are usually 1,000 - 2,000 words. I could raise it higher if you want, but that's** **gonna take longer to write.**

* * *

 **I was gonna say something else, but I forgot. EDIT: Okay so I remember now. Did anyone catch my Hamilton reference(s)? Okay, so it might not just be from** **Hamilton but it's what I first thought when I wrote it.**

 **Peace! - Awes0me**


	2. Why am I Here? - Chapter 2

**Woah, so far one review** **and I'm already excited enough to write the next chapter. Really, in this chapter, it's gonna be some freshening up. I haven't actually read the series in a while so correct me on my mistakes. Ooh, an important thing, this takes place during Order of the Pheonix and after Blood of Olympus.(Pretty cliche, I know.) I'm trying really hard to make Jack NOT a Mary Sue. And, she won't. She seems a little bit too, friendless in my opinion. She has friends, but she likes being alone most of the time, and most people just don't realize that. And for now, hopefully, you like this chapter.**

* * *

 **O.C POV (Because I can)**

The boy eventually left my side and I fell asleep. My dream was, well, weird. I wasn't myself for once. I was like a camera, panning and looking around. The only problem was, I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. Okay, I could see some things. That's how I knew I was moving around, but I couldn't see anything figuratively. So my job here was to listen. I waited around until I then heard a voice which sounded like it belonged to a woman, maybe in her twenties or thirties.

"The plan is taking action now. She will most likely soon have to travel to Scotland." Plan? That sounds very evil-ish. Or maybe that's because I've grown into immediately detecting people as villains if they say something about a plan working. Or just maybe I was watching too many movies. Then a thunderous voice started talking and stopped my train of thought. It was rough, but not as rough as an old mans'.

"And why is that? I thought your plan was for her to _protect_ your people! Not travel with them!" The voice rumbled, clearly annoyed.

"Because the school is in Scotland. It would make absolutely no sense to make her protect my people without even knowing them or where they are. Besides, the plan isn't just _protecting,_ I also need her to guide them." The first voice answered. Now, I was just worried. This all seems too real, and even if it's a dream, it doesn't feel like a normal one.

"And when exactly are you going to put her through this?" The deeper voice questioned.

"Soon enough."

That was the last thing I heard before I woke up.

I opened my eyes and sat up only to be greeted with another headache. I shut my eyes tightly hoping it would just go away, but it only started to grow more. I opened my eyes once more and laid back down. I didn't go back to sleep. I just sat there, tossing and turning every once and a while. It still didn't go away. So I tried the alternative, or plan B. Just ignore it and think of things that make you happy. And you know the first thing I thought of? Feeling loved. I know, pretty cheesy. But that feeling makes me warm, knowing that there are people in the world who _do_ care. And not just caring for me, but for others, too. It made me feel happy on the inside.

Having that nice feeling still bubbling up, the headache started to slowly fade until it stopped completely. I sat back up and smiled in relief. I then quietly whispered to myself, "Finally."

I tried getting up, making sure that Will wasn't around to see me do so. I swear, that person is always in here. As I was trying to sleep before, I could hear his footsteps moving everywhere.

I stood up and got onto my feet. Gosh, it felt nice knowing that my feet and legs still function correctly. I started walking, trying to find a way out. And I when I did, I stopped. I breathed in and out slowly. Then, I broke into a run.

I ran as fast as I could, I just wanted to get out of here. I don't care if they technically did save my life, weird things have been happening ever since I came here.

While I was trying to escape, I noticed that people were staring at me. Of course, they would. Well, only the people who weren't fighting or sparring each other were. And that was something I definitely noticed first. Why were these people fighting each other? There were even using swords and spears. I know this was a camp, but I feel like it might put some kids in danger. What if they got hurt? I wanted to know more. But at the same time, I didn't want to.

As I reached a deserted area, assuming it was the "exit", my legs started to slow me down. I wanted to joke around, I mean, at school I would always be like, "Ah, spaghetti legs," but right now, I honestly didn't want to.

So I kept on running.

And eventually, I "escaped" Camp Half-Blood. Yay.

No.

Right when I reached the end of this ginormous pine tree, I collapsed. No, not like collapsed as like I was _so_ tired. I was, but I _hit_ something. Like a wall. I looked up, knowing that there was no wall, but expecting to see something. Yet nothing was there. It was like an invisible force trying to make me stay inside Camp Half-Blood.

Why? Why am I forced to be here? It's as if now the gods have forbidden me to leave.

"Haven't I been through enough?" I asked the sky. Thunder rumbled. I wasn't going to give up, of course, I wouldn't, but then a voice called from behind.

"I found her!"

I looked back and saw a pretty girl running towards me. She had long caramel hair made into a braid, and it flew behind her as she ran. Once she reached me, two other people were following behind. They were both boys, one with very messy black hair and dirty clothes looking like he was just digging holes a few minutes ago, and the other was, well, Will Solace.

As I braced myself for a lecture, a soft hand touched my shoulder.

"Why did you run away? We were looking all over for you. We wanted to introduce you to the camp once you felt better," the girl quietly spoke.

"I-I..." I hesitated to answer. Should I tell them the truth? Or should I tell a lie? Lying is bad, but being honest was hard. I didn't want questions to be asked if I told them the truth. I just wasn't good with that. So I decided.

"I just wanted to sit in the grass," I lied. The dark haired boy scoffed.

"Yeah, and now I'm a girl. Get up, we need you to come back." The girl looked at him with an expression that looked like she was mentally asking him, "Why did you just say that?"

I finally got up from my sitting position and started walking back.

"Hey, where are you going? We weren't finished discussing this," Will murmured.

I waved my hand to them without looking behind as I kept walking.

"I'm going exactly where you guys want me to go." There was a pause.

"Back."

* * *

 **I guess I got carried away. Freshen up chapter is next update. I noticed that this was shorter than the chapter before, and I'm honestly annoyed by that. But I don't want to write more as I think I left off on a good ending.** **No, I'm not going to abandon this. If I was, I would tell you. I'm definitely planning to write chapters longer soon. Now it's time for questions and reviews.**

 **1\. "Update schedule?" As for the schedule, again. I said I was going to update at least once or twice a week. I could boost it to three if I have time. The latest would be Saturday and the earliest would be Sunday.**

 **2\. GodzNo - Congrats on being the 1st reviewer! And thank you. Don't worry, you will find out why.**

 **3\. IcyFox17 - Haha! Thank you for the support, I really appreciate it. And thank you to you too.**

* * *

 **Tickets to Hamilton cost too much.**

 **\- Awes0me out.**


	3. A Quest? - Chapter 3

**Next chapter! I need to refresh my brain, so please correct me on my mistakes. I haven't read the books in a while. I'm not gonna spend a long time on this so let's get started.**

* * *

 **O.C POV (as always)**

As the group caught up with me, I could hear Will trying to ask me more questions on why I tried to leave. I didn't answer. Honestly, I didn't want to. So I left him hanging for a reply. I stopped near a building and waited for someone to say something.

The buildings were, well, strange. Strange, but interesting. Every structure looked different, as if each of them had their own personality. Will then spoke up.

"Fine, I won't ask you any more questions. But you still need to introduce yourself to the camp," he added.

Public speaking? With people I don't even know? This is going to be the death of me. I've gotten used to talking in front of classes because I practically knew everyone there but talking in front of a camp that I don't even have a certain connection to, as I know of right now, is a little nerve-wracking. Being a little stubborn myself, I flat out denied.

"No, I'm not going to do that," I mumbled. The dark haired boy and the girl looked at each other.

"Um, excuse me, what? Could you say that again? We couldn't hear you," he said jokingly. They waited for the answer.

"Fine. Be stubborn. We aren't forcing you to introduce yourself. If it makes you feel better just introduce yourself to us."

I could agree to that, right? Nothing too troublesome.

"Well, okay. But you better listen closely right now because I'm not going to repeat this. My name is Jack Cephas and I was born here in America. When I was nine, I moved to London and seven years later, I ended up here."

They all nodded their heads quietly.

"We should really introduce ourselves now, shouldn't we? My name is Leo Valdez, also known as Super-sized McShizzle and Bad Boy Supreme, son of Hephaestus." The girl slapped his arm lightly.

"Don't mind him. My name is Calypso." And with that, they both looked at Will.

"Oh, uh, my name is Will Solace, but you already know that." He shrugged.

Silence.

"And, to get you started on how it works here at Camp Half-Blood, you don't sleep in your own cabin unless you get claimed by your godly parent. You see that cabin?" Will pointed at cabin 11. "That's cabin 11. The Hermes cabin. Unless they get claimed before they get a chance to sleep in there, every demigod sleeps in there until they're claimed. It's really crowded." Something really bothered me about that.

"So are you telling me that they all stay in that cabin? What if they never get claimed?" Will shrugged.

"Then they don't get to their cabin and will never know who their godly parent is," he replied. Now that's just sad.

"What if I don't get claimed?"

"Don't worry, you probably will. Most demigods here do." Well, that solves it. It's bad enough I have a feeling that I don't even have a godly parent.

Honestly here, I still don't understand how they think I'm a demigod. I don't think I am. Then again, I didn't think the Greek Gods were real until now. It all seemed so unrealistic.

I was going to say something else until someone started walking towards us. He looked like the average teen but with more scratches and scars. I noticed how the boys' eyes had an ocean look in them, as it stood out to his dark black hair. "Hey, new kid, Chiron, the camp's activity director, wants you at the big house," the boy notified. I nodded my head. Oh boy.

He signaled me to follow him. I turned back to the group.

"See you guys later, I guess." I waved to them and they answered with the same motion. I heard a goodbye and reluctantly made my way to catch up to the boy.

I saw more interesting things on the walk. There was an arts and crafts place, which seemed pretty normal. I heard noises to the right of me, which sounded like construction work. I couldn't really see what was there, though. Then I saw a volleyball court. It felt like being back at school again. I love playing volleyball.

I noticed that the boy wasn't next to me anymore. Instead, he was a few feet ahead of me looking behind. He looked a little confused, and I could understand why. I shook the thoughts out of my head and went back over to him.

Once we were finally at the big house, we were greeted with a... centaur? Never mind.

"Ah, yes, I see you have brought her Percy." He thanked the boy.

"Percy, meet Jack. Jack, Percy." We both shook hands. So the boy's name was Percy, huh?

"Wait, how did you know my name was Jack?"

"I've been told," he replied. Fair enough.

He gestured us to come inside. We both sat down in the chairs at the table. Chiron sat down in front of us, in a very business-y manner.

"I'm aware that you might feel a little puzzled." A little was an understatement.

"But I have been informed that you are going to be sent on a quest." Quest? That sounds cool. But Percy looked concerned.

"Are you sure, sir? She hasn't even been here for over a day, technically. How will she survive?" Survive? Will I die? Chiron put his hand up.

"Lady Hecate has requested this, and we shall not deny it. Anyways, Percy, you will have to assist her on this quest." Percy jumped up from his chair.

"But Chiron, can't I have a break? I mean, It's only been a few weeks after we've defeated Gaea." I watched the two talk back and forth.

"This is not for me to choose, the goddess had specifically asked for you to come." Percy was about to say something else, but then sat down in defeat. Chiron then turned to me.

"Now, Jack. You may choose the last person to help you on this quest, as you are the leader of it." I thought about it, and I didn't know who I really wanted to bring. Then a spark lit in my head.

"Wait, so if there are Greek demigods, gods, and goddesses, that must mean there are others too, right? If so, I would like to be assisted with a Roman demigod, preferably a girl." Percy looked at me, his head tilted.

"Ah, but you see, there are certain things..." he paused.

"Oh, I guess I can arrange that. I'll Iris-message them to send someone over. Get up early tomorrow, that's when you're quest starts. Percy, remember to bring some drachmas." Chiron put his hand on my shoulder.

"And you should get some sleep. You look awfully tired."

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, I just got a little carried away doing other things. PLEASE tell me if I made mistakes. It's been a little rushed and the writing is poorly done, so there must be some. Anyways, review time.**

 **1\. IcyFox17 - Thank you for another review and the encouragement! It really helps, trust me.**

* * *

 **I wish I had my own Slytherin scarf. Yes, I'm a Slytherin. Greetings.**

 **See you soon, - Awes0me**


	4. Sticks - Chapter 4

**Welcome to the next chapter, I'm not going to ramble too much so here you go.**

* * *

 **O.C POV (Obviously)**

I couldn't sleep. It's not like I had any nightmares or anything, I just couldn't fall asleep. I looked around the cabin at the other campers, all lying down, dreaming into an endless wonder.

I felt really out of place here. I tried thinking of nice thoughts, like being able to meet my friends at school again. Or maybe being accepted to a good university where I can pursue in what I study in. Both of them didn't work. I tried thinking of anything, really. Anything that could cheer me up. I met new people, that's a plus. But I wouldn't consider them my friends. At least, not yet.

It would be great if I could just fall asleep right then and there. But I'm a light sleeper, so the slight noise of the wood creaking on the floor is enough to wake me up. I've never actually had a problem with that, though. It was easier to wake up and get ready for school because of that. But I also love sleeping, so most of the time I'd go straight back to bed for five minutes. I'm not the one to pull an all nighter, I usually stay awake until around 2:00 to 4:00 A.M (which is bad), but I didn't sleep at all that night.

As the sun started to rise, other campers started to too. I was the first one awake, as I was never sleeping in the first place. (Duh.) Some didn't wake up as early as others, and some didn't flinch when the noise started to get louder. I decided not to leave the cabin.

After the "meeting," Percy had told me that we will be going to a _magical_ school. Apparently, it's a school called Bogwars? Don't take it from me, that's what he said.

All of our things were already packed. Any extra items were allowed, but you had to pack them yourself.

And so the quest starts today, which means the Roman demigod will be arriving soon, unless, she had already come.

I got out of the cabin and saw Chiron calling me to come forward. I obeyed and went up to him. Right next to him was a girl, which I'm guessing, was the other demigod. She had a stern look on her face, but also a slight smile. She was talking to Percy, I'm assuming, about the plans for the quest. I was told to rest after the meeting, so I didn't get to hear the rest of it.

"Jack, meet Reyna. She's the demigod they sent from Camp Jupiter, all the way from California." My eyes widened, and I got nervous after I realized that I made this girl come all the way from California just to go on a stupid quest with me. I brought out my hand out and awkwardly chuckled.

"Haha, hi. I'm so sorry for making you come all the way over here." Reyna shook my hand.

"It's fine. The only thing I'm worried about right now is just how Camp Jupiter is going to work out without me." Her brown eyes glistened in the sun as she spoke.

Reyna looked nice. She had long brown hair, all tied up into a braid that was resting on her chest. She had fair skin, darker than mine, but it was filled with scars.

"You will be entering a wizarding shopping area in London, also known as Diagon Alley. We were not able to acquire your wands, as the wands choose the magical holder. After that, you will go to King's Cross station, and enter Platform Nine and Three-Quarters." I looked at Chiron confused. Was there even a Platform Nine and Three-Quarters? After living in London for most of my life, I don't think so.

"Now before you get more confused, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters is located between Platforms Nine and Ten. You must walk through a metal ticket box in order to get there." Ah, so we must do that. I would've sounded surprised, but now I think that's the most normal thing I have heard so far.

"Lady Hecate has blessed you three with the magical ability her people hold. She has offered to take you to the alley, but not to King's Cross. You must find your way then. Once you get to Hogwarts, you must somehow become friends with a boy named Harry Potter and make sure the wizarding world doesn't make the wrong choices. And for now, good luck." Chiron patted our shoulders and suddenly we were in a whole new place.

A very familiar place if I do say so myself. Just a glimpse of this place made something in my brain click. But I don't exactly remember what I recognize of this. I looked around. I saw people coming and going into shops. We decided to walk around a bit, looking into other shops, seeing cool things. Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkin's, and Gringott's Wizarding Bank, which is run by goblins.

And then I saw Ollivander's wand shop.

"Hey, uh, guys, I think _that_ place is where we're supposed to go to." I pointed at the shop and heard an agreement. We started walking towards it, and when we went inside what we saw was, I guess you can say, magic-like?

The shop was dirty and looked old. VERY old. It was filled with mountains and mountains of boxes. Boxes everywhere and anywhere it could fit on the shelves. We looked around, trying to find a worker of some sort. Then there was a creaking noise behind us. I looked back and an elderly looking man appeared.

"I see you fellows have come here to look for your wands, eh? You're really late, though. In only a few hours the train leaves the station," he croaked.

"Then I guess, uh, let's get started," Percy burst out, obviously worried about the time.

And so it happened. The man asked him what was his wand arm, and I'm assuming that means dominate arm. He checked his arm and did some other things I was too bored to notice. He grabbed a wand out of a shelf and handed it to Percy.

"Why can't we just choose our own wands? That'll be way faster than doing this jumbo," Percy interrupted.

"Weren't you listening? Chiron said that the wand chooses the magical user. I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to choose, " I pestered. The man grabbed a wand out of a shelf and handed it to Percy.

"That is very much correct. My wands have been made ever since 382 B.C., and no two wands were the exact same. They are carefully made and only choose the person they feel is right for them." The man grabbed a wand out of a shelf and handed it to Percy.

"Black walnut wood, unicorn hair co-" he was cut off. Percy's wand started to smoke from the tip.

"Sometimes the person they choose isn't as fit enough for them, and so they might malfunction in the user's grasp." The man then took the wand away and replaced it with another one.

"Cedar wood, dragon heartstring core, eleven inches in length, and is attracted to natural born fighters." He smiled at Percy, showing his crooked teeth.

Percy gripped his wand and held it up to his own face. His sea-green eyes widening just by looking at a stick. Er, I mean, wand.

"Woah," he blurted. The man let out a small laugh.

"Woah, indeed."

Next person was me, he asked me the same things, blah blah blah, what's your wand arm, blah blah. He also then checked my arm and came back with a wand.

"Cypress wood, Pheonix feather core, thirteen inches in length and surprisingly swishy flexibility."

I swished my hand (Haha get it?), and you could hear the wind/air, I don't know, whistle past. Kind of like if you were to swat a tennis racket around. Thank goodness there were no complications with my wand.

Last but not least, Reyna stepped forward. The same questions asked, same actions repeated. He handed her a wand. But before he could say anything, sparks like electricity started to come out of it.

"Much like Percy's situation, your wand realized that you weren't the correct one for it. But that doesn't matter greatly, as there is always a wand lurking around here that is the right match." He took it back and then gave her a different one.

"Blackthorn wood, unicorn hair core, twelve inches in length, and is attracted to natural born _leaders_."

She then flicked her wand and a little swirl came out of it. Cool.

"You fellows also seem a bit old to be getting wands right now. Are you transfers? Hogwarts hasn't had transfers in years." He questioned with curiosity.

"Yes, American transfers. We would like to talk more, but we must hurry." We waved goodbye just about to leave when Reyna turned around.

"Oh, and thank you."

* * *

 **A delayed and** **rushed chapter. Sorry. I based Jack loosely off of myself, really the only notable things like choosing to spend time alone, and that wand she received? That's mine. I really don't have a lot of things to say here so I'm going to answer the reviews, which there isn't a lot. Oh, and if you feel like the pace is going too fast, please tell me. I could slow it down if you want.**

 **1\. IcyFox17 - More thoughtful comments! Thank you. Being a Gryffindor isn't a bad thing, and I won't hate you for that just because I'm a Slytherin. I was also really surprised when I did get put in Slytherin, though. If anything, I thought Hufflepuff was going to be my house. Oh, and I'm a Pukwudgie here. :)**

* * *

 **My friends are now able to see Hamilton without me. _Great_**.

 **Goodnight to anyone who is reading this at night. - Awes0me**


	5. Traveling Sucks - Chapter 5

**This story will never be abandoned unless I have told you. So do not worry If you actually like this story. I have added in more things in the previous chapter, hopefully making it up for my sloppy, fast-paced writing.**

* * *

 **O.C POV (Do I honestly still need to do this?)**

After we left the shop, we ran into a problem. We didn't know how to get out. Now, before you say anything about it, "Oh Jack, just climb a wall. It's in an alley, isn't it?" Well, no duh. We tried that already. There's like an invisible wall right on top of it.

We thought it would be easy, but it wasn't. We tried everything, really. Percy even splashed water on it because maybe, "It opens when water is splashed." Isn't that oddly specific?

We tried kicking it, punching it, yelling at it, and other- _things_. We didn't ask for help, we felt like we didn't need it.

Okay, Percy felt like we didn't need it. He was the one mostly doing the work while we would put in suggestions time to time.

"Try tapping it," I mused. Percy looked at me questioningly but didn't say anything. Tap.

"Try tapping it in a specific order," Reyna chimed in. Three taps.

Reyna and I both looked at each other and sighed.

"More." Five taps. Seven Taps. More and more.

"How about you switch it up a bit. Try tapping in different places. Like what we did with kicking," Reyna continued. He followed her orders.

"Super Mario Bros. theme song," I breathed.

They both looked at me this time, their heads tilted with a confused expression planted on their faces. Percy shook his head and went back to tapping.

After a few more minutes, he stood back up, stretching his arms.

"This isn't working," he groaned. "We're better off just asking someone now."

"Hey, you were the one who suggested we don't ask anyone," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be this complicated." He scratched the back of his neck.

We started walking back towards the wand shop when suddenly there was a noise behind us. Another familiar thing. We all turned back, watching the scene unfold. Bricks started to shuffle around, move into different spots, creating an opening large enough for a person to walk through. We looked at each other and shrugged. Then we ran through the wall.

We landed behind a building, and the brick wall closed back up like nothing happened. We walked out of the alley and onto the sidewalks, looking for a taxi or a bus of some sort. Luckily, I brought some money with me. Percy tried to wave a taxi, like what most people would do in New York, but no one came. We also tried looking for other sorts of transportation, like the London Underground, but we came across nothing. I guess we just have bad luck.

"Honestly, right now I'm seriously just considering jumping into the back of a truck praying that it's going the direction we need to go," Percy declared.

Reyna and I looked at him like he just said one of the craziest things ever. I looked even more puzzled than her.

"Yeah, of course. Praying to the gods and jumping into the back of a _random stranger's car_ is the only thing we can do now," I countered.

"I didn't say it was the _last_ choice we have. It's just the only one I can think of right now," he retorted

"Maybe we should just-, do what he says? If we don't choose by now, we're going to be late to the train," Reyna noted. We silently nodded.

"But are you sure this isn't illegal? What if we get caught!" I whisper-shouted.

"No time to think about the illegal stuff. I once blew up two of the schools I went to and did other things that would be considered illegal. Besides, that doesn't matter right now, especially if you're a demigod. The only thing that's important is whether we're going to make it out alive or not," he admitted. Reyna agreed.

"Wait, so we're just going to jump into someone else's ca-" "Hang on tight! We're in for a bumpy ride!" He grabbed both of our arms and threw us into the back of the vehicle.

I was _very_ uncomfortable. The truck was filled with a bunch of junk, barely leaving any room left for us. We were crammed inside, having to deal with the smell of dirty equipment.

"Reminds me of Bunker 9."

"What?"

"Never mind. Someone needs to keep watch of where we're going, and I'll pray to the gods." I rolled my eyes at that statement and got up on my knees.

I made sure I was still low enough where no one would see me, also making sure the driver doesn't see me either.

"I'll help," Reyna assured me.

She got up right next to me and started looking around. I've lived in London for my life, so I know most of my way around here. And somehow, we were going the right way. I guess Percy's praying worked? Nah, it was just a coincidence. I doubt the gods would help right now.

It was all going well. Not including having to ride in the back of a truck, no, not that. The breeze lifted my shoulder-lengthed hair. The smell of car gas tickled my nose. It was quiet. Okay, not quiet as in deadly silent. No one talked after that, that's what I meant. You could still hear the noise produced by the vehicles, the noise of the tools clanking around in the trunk, and the noise made by the birds flying overhead.

That was when I realized we took the wrong turn.

"We went the wrong way! We need to leave now!" I yelled at them. Percy opened his eyes and got up. He stood in a stance and then jumped out.

"Get out!" Percy called from the sidewalk.

Reyna immediately hopped out with a 'thud' following her. I hesitated. I didn't want to, but I had no choice. I was about to leave them. I jumped out of the truck and rolled onto the sidewalk, my elbows and arms being scraped at the same time. I made a small grunt and got up.

There was no bleeding, but there were a few scratches here and there. I'd never thought I get to see how my scratches are formed again. After all, I usually just wake up with them. Just kidding, but waking up with scratches is quite common to me.

I ran to the two and told them a plan. Well, it wasn't exactly a plan. We were just going to walk the rest of the way to King's Cross. It wasn't that far away now, but it's still going to take a while. We started walking back in silence, quiet again like in the truck. Percy spoke up.

"Let's agree to never to that again?" Reyna and I looked at each other again.

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Rushed. Chapter. In the next one, they're finally going to meet the crew. Hopefully, this also makes up for the late updates. This chapter is also pretty short, but I felt like it ended off on a good note. Here goes the reviews and answers.**

 **1\. IcyFox17 - Thank you for reviewing again, it really helps. I have to agree, the last chapter was really rushed. Also, my patronus is a bay stallion.**

* * *

 **I'm going back to school again next Monday, so the updates might be later than expected.**

 **Thanks for reading, - Awes0me**


	6. Scarlet Red - Chapter 6

**Warning : Swear words.- I mean, there's only one, but, hey, better safe than sorry.**

* * *

We eventually arrived at King's Cross station. We tried looking around for a sign that might show us the way to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and as expected, there was none.

Percy, being as reckless as he is, decided to ask other people for help. Everyone stared at him with the strangest looks on their faces, most likely thinking, "Is this kid out of his mind?"

They all shook their heads, and Percy came back with his head down.

"Ahem," Reyna intersected. "Chiron said that the thing we're supposed to be looking for is a metal thing." Percy looked up.

"Oh, well, yeah? It could be anything metal in this station." He walked up to a ticket box.

"I mean, look! Something metal!" He tried leaning against it, hands folded against his chest, legs crossed, but simply fell through it.

Reyna gasped.

"Percy! I think you've found it!" She sprinted towards him, me following behind. But a tingling pain hit my head for the first time in two days.

"Agh!" I groaned, knowing that my headache has come back. They both looked at me and then had a sort of telepathic conversation between each other. Percy got up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. It's normal for her. We tried helping back at camp, but the only thing that really helped was having her rest for a while."

Reyna nodded her head and turned back. What appeared right in front of us was an amazing scarlet red train with the words 'Hogwarts Express' propped onto the front. There were a few children screaming, running, and hugging their parents goodbye. The screaming obviously did not help my headache, but I got past it anyway. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters is like a normal platform. Except with the fact, there are people carrying cages with owls, some people have cats walking around them, and then there's the guy carrying a cactus.

We were arrived only a few minutes before the train leaves and man, time went fast. We hopped onto the train and started looking around for a place to sit. We did find an empty one, which was really surprising considering how crowded it looked outside.

Once we got settled inside, I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. Nothing unusual happened, it was, well, normal. A few minutes later there was a knock on the doors. Oh no. Not another person I had to get used to. I knew a lot of annoying people back at my school, even if they never talked to me. Once in a while we would talk if we're bored, but really, we never entered each other's paths. Don't worry, I did have friends back at home.

Percy called out, "It's open!" My eyes cracked free at the noise.

In walked a boy with messy dark hair, emerald green eyes, and a pair of glasses.

"May I sit here? I want to make sure I don't get in a mess again," he said. I'm not sure what he meant, but he seemed nice enough.

"Sure," I answered. He nodded and sat down next to Percy.

"Well, my name is Percy. This is Reyna." He gestured his hand towards her. "And Jack." The boy nodded again.

"What's yours?" The look of surprise dawned over his face, he flushed in embarrassment.

He pointed to his chest. "Oh, me? I thought..." He acted like he never had to introduce himself before.

"My name is Harry Potter." A sudden realization washed over our faces.

We looked at each other. Percy jabbed his head towards him, almost as if he was saying, "That's the boy we need to make friends with!"

"Hey, do you happen to know when the train ride ends?" Percy questioned.

"Oh, pfft, yeah. We most likely won't get off until evening." He waved his hand.

"We're going to stay in here until evening? That's... never mind." He slumped down in his seat.

The moment didn't last long, as then the door slid open and in came a boy with platinum blonde hair with two ghoul looking hooligans following behind him.

"Ah, well if it isn't the new students? And I'm assuming you're mudbloods." Snickers were to be heard behind him.

Percy and Reyna raised their eyebrow, not knowing what was so funny. I mean, I don't know either but from the way this arrogant guy acts, to the way his "friends" responded to it, it doesn't sound good. It sounds like an insult. Harry stood up.

"Hey, don't ever say that ever again! You don't even know these people!" The boy's expression turned irritated.

"Oh, well if it isn't Potter. Let _me_ do the talking." He looked towards us.

"Why aren't you guys talking? Just embarrassed to say that you come from a disgusting and filthy family?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought."

Okay, now I can tell he was trying to insult us. I could see the anger rising up to Percy, Reyna, and Harry's faces, including mine. With heat trickling up my head, I was not liking this guy. Then, Percy crossed his arms again.

"Well, I'm sorry but I think you're picking on the wrong people. No one insults our families like that, it's rude. Besides, we're _half-bloods,_ " he retorted. You could practically see an invisible hand of Reyna's slapping herself. The boy scoffed.

"As if I would believe such an unworthy lie like that. You've already made the wrong friends, but just so you know," he pointed at Percy. "-you don't want to get on my bad side. We're leaving." He then turned around and strutted out.

Percy stretched his arms and yawned. "That dude's a bitch." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

 **Sorry for everything late about this. I'm back in school, and I already have some assignments due soon. This chapter is about 1,000 words so not much. It's also first draft, I haven't looked over it yet.**

 **1\. IcyFox17 - ANOTHER REVIEW! Thank you, I enjoy your compliments.**

 **2\. Rileym29 - A new reviewer! Your ideas are great, I have stated that this will not be a romance story but I can put in some flirtatious moments. They're going to be subtle, though. If you look hard enough you might find them later on.**

 **That's honestly all I remember writing for the end. I might add in more, but right now I don't have the time.**

* * *

 **DiD YOU knOW THAT HAMILTON IS IN LOS ANGELES NOW?**

 **(Hopefully) You enjoy my story. - Awes0me**


	7. This is A Mess - Chapter 7

**TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO FIX AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO PLEASE YOU.**

* * *

The train ride lasted for a few more hours. Very long and uneventful ones, too. I looked outside the windows, wondering what must be happening while I'm here. Are my parents okay? Are they worried? The evening sky really set the tone of my emotions, dark and gloomy, like a stormy night. It just didn't feel right. No matter how many times I have to keep denying it, the words always pop up in my head. _Accept it, Jack. Your_ _life was never interesting, be glad you have this._

How are my friends doing? Hopefully, they aren't worried about me too much, as I never missed a day of school before, no matter how sick or stressed I felt. I've always cared about them, the people I knew for more than five years. It doesn't seem much, but that's a long shot for me. As the years went by, I strayed further and further from the people I used to talk to and hang with, and so I ended up with them. For over five years.

As the train leads to a stop, I shake my thoughts out of my head. I can hear Percy's snore abruptly end as he wakes up and wipes away his drool. Reyna, already on the heels of her feet, makes way to the door. Harry gets up too, says goodbye, and hurriedly steps back with his friends. As everyone files out of the train we decide we should too.

We make it out alive (ha), and end up being called by a giant. Well, half-giant, as I was informed. "Ah! Yeh must be the exchange students wer' 'specting! Come along now! My name is Hagrid!" He motioned towards something behind him, and that's when I noticed there was a large lake right in front of us. Now, it wasn't as big as the Great Lakes in North America, but the water in this one was dark like squid ink.

As the other students went somewhere else, we went with the first years. There were only three of us, and no one wanted to share our boat, so the adventure to Hogwarts began. You can see the sky slowly turning darker, with a mix of colors this time, without the dull grey. No clouds were to be seen, the sky as clear as it can be. The stars were coming out, and you could see thousands of them. If I ever counted stars in my life, I can guarantee you I only ever made it up to twenty. And then it happened.

Percy, for some odd reason, fell out of the boat. I honestly don't understand how, and so I assume that he leaned in too far. Water went everywhere, and Reyna and I got soaked. You could practically hear the other kids making a commotion out of this.

He was in the water for a long time, and I was starting to get worried. I don't want to be blamed for his death, and I definitely don't want to see him die. Same for other people.

A few seconds later, Percy did eventually come back. We both helped him back up, careful to not tip the boat. And there wasn't a single drop of water coming off of him. Shocked, but still sane, I passed it off. Sometimes you can forget they're demigods.

"Hey, did you know a giant squid lives in this lake?" he asked once he settled back in. That must be the reason why it's as dark as ink. Because it is ink.

"His name is Harold," Percy pointed out. That sounds normal for once. I mean, the name. At least it's not something like, "Mrs. Ramamilopent." And if anyone could even think of a name like that, it's me.

When we all went back on track, ahead of us was the most beautiful castle I ever saw. It was large. Large and beautiful. You can see light spilling out of the windows. Percy breathed.

"Annabeth would've loved to see this," he murmured. Reyna silently agreed. "Yes."

You can see the glistening in their eyes, obviously appreciating this Annabeth. I didn't want to disturb the peace, so I stayed quiet. Maybe one day I can meet her. Hopefully. Meeting new people isn't something I do a lot, but I feel like I would need to know who people are in order to complete this quest.

We're back on land in a few moments, and the castle is even more beautiful close up. Yes, if Annabeth liked castles or some sort, she would definitely love this. A woman, who is a teacher here, I'm guessing, calls the first years up. We're not first years, but it's our first year here. So I guess you can say we are. "First years come along, now!"

She leads us to a large room, this magnificent hall filled with tables and chairs, the ceiling made to look like the sky from above. At the front was a hat placed on a stool. After everyone went quiet, the hat started to speak. It sang something about how it's job is to be "The Sorting Hat" and that it only sorts. I didn't bother to listen.

When the hat finished it's last lines, the sorting began. Some childrens' sortings were not even a second. The hat had barely touched some kids before their house was declared. Some kids took longer, but none over five minutes. At the end, was our turn.

"Jackson, Percy." The woman called out. When Percy walked up, and sat on the stool.

"Yes, very interesting..." The hat mumbled. It seems like Percy was trying to fight back against the hat. Before you know it, the hat shouted-

"GRYFFINDOR!" There were claps, and Percy headed to the table. I can see girls trying to catch the sight of him. Romance. I never understood why it was so important.

Reyna was called next, and the hat had only touched her head for a few seconds before it then called out-

"GRYFFINDOR!" Yes. Two Gryffindors from us. That means my only job right now is to get into Gryffindor with them. This should be easy...

When I got called up, they placed the hat on my head. It felt like a shock wave that went right though my brain. And it hurt.

"Hmm... Interesting indeed..." _Please don't look through all of my memories,_ I thought. _I need to get into Gryffindor! I have to!_ I begged. I tried, really. _You want to get into Gryffindor, eh? I personally think you would do well in, oh yes indeed. You belong in-_ "SLYTHERIN!"

There were some claps. I could feel the tension between me and the other people at Slytherin. Hopefully there are some people who feel like me, right? I looked back at Percy and Reyna.

"Well, shit."

* * *

 **She's in Slytherin! Who would've thought... I'm very different from Jack, really. She's honestly more reckless than me, and I rarely do anything out of the ordinary. She looks NOTHING like me. I imagine her with these freckles and... well, I don't have any. She's more of a Gryffindor than she is a Slytherin but the hat thought otherwise. You know, Gryffindors don't have to always be brave. There's more to her, she has this mega load of ambition. I just haven't shown you them yet. Of course, thank you for the touching reviews, I'm sorry that I have been out lately. I will keep your suggestions in mind.**

 **Awes0me out.**


	8. So

Hello! I know I've said a million times that I would never abandon this fic without saying! I'm sorry to say that I've lost a LOT of interest in writing this. School is one major problem. I have absolutely NO free time anymore. It's all taken by reading, researching, and making/planning campaigns, flyers, presentations, and essays. I'm also in other group projects, but before you get mad at my school, I just want you to know that I volunteered to do every group thing that I'm in. I knew it was going to take time off of me, but it's all for spreading awareness and making change in the world. If I have time, I might do a one-shot or something, but right now is not the perfect time.

 **Peace out**

 **-Awes0me**


End file.
